


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by InstructionsNotFound



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: High School, M/M, The Roof of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: At the start of their relationship, Kokichi Ouma had declared to Shuichi that they would write letters to each other every hour at school. "It's super romantic, after all," Kokichi had decided, and so the two had become known for it over the last couple of months. Typically, their letters were silly or simple, but on occasion...They shed light to a secret, such as the unlikely romance between two of their peers.





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

> It's your mediocre slacker writer here again, for the first time in two months! Lovely.
> 
> I'm aware that this story is fairly choppy and doesn't seem thought through. I just wanted to get something that's been in my brain written down.
> 
> Thank you for clicking on this, I hope you enjoy~

_ To my beloved Saihara-chan, _

_ Something suuuper interesting happened today! Nishishi. I’ll gift you with one guess! I bet you won’t get it right~ _

_ Your Supreme Leader, _

_ Kokichi Ouma _

 

  Upon opening the letter, Shuichi involuntarily raised an eyebrow. The message his boyfriend had written him seemed intriguing indeed, but he wasn't sure as to how credible it was. Just last week, Kokichi had written a message of the same variety, but the big event had simply been losing his  2nd favorite mechanical pencil. Keeping that in mind, he wrote his response:

 

_ Kokichi, _

_         Oh? Knowing you, what constitutes as “interesting” is a wider range than the amount of shades for a color, so statistically speaking, you're right to say I won't get it in one try, which I suppose is the point. So I'll go with the safe answer and guess there was another case of a disappearing pencil.  _

_ Shuichi _

 

__ “What are you smirking at?” Kaede teases from Shuichi's left, fully knowing that he was writing a response to one of Kokichi’s letters. Everyone knew that they wrote them: Kokichi had made such a big deal about it after all. 

 

  “Another guessing game,” Shuichi says, pairing his statement with a misleading sigh and a light smile.

 

  “Did he drop another pencil?” Kaede asks, without even looking at him, pretending to pay attention to the teacher.

 

  “Who knows,” Shuichi answers, admitting how unpredictable his boyfriend is. 

* * *

 

 

  “Shuichi!” Kokichi calls from across the hallway, making his way over to him. He always held a flamboyant grin, but today it was especially eccentric, “Did you get my letterrrr?” 

 

  “You hand-delivered it-”

 

  “That's besides the point,” Kokichi says, bringing about a pout on his face, “Hmph! You're so mean, Saihara-chan.” 

 

  “Yeah, I got it,” Shuichi answers, pulling his response letter out of his back pocket, placing it in Kokichi's awaiting arms. 

 

  With that, Kokichi's eager grin returned, and he stood on the tip of his toes to peck his cheek with a kiss. Afterwards, he gave Shuichi a wink and ran away, calling, “Byeee~! See you next hour!” 

 

  In response, Shuichi silently rolled his eyes in amusement at his boyfriend as he walked off towards his next class. 

 

* * *

 

_ Shuichi,  _

_           If this letter finds you, you have a bad case of being straight up wrong! How disappointing~ Nishishi. Juuust kidding! This was the answer I was hoping for. Besides, it would have been sooo boring if you had managed to get it right first try! It would ruin the big reveal.  _

_         Are you ready? _

_            Here goes nothing~ _

_                 I saw Amami and Shinguuji K-I-S-S-I-N-G in secret.  _

_                                             <3, _

_                                               Kokichi _

 

  Shuichi found himself reading and re-reading the statement again and again to find a discrepancy. 

 

   Rantaro and Korekiyo? That was most definitely not the “super interesting thing” he had anticipated.

 

    _Could it be true...?_ Shuichi pondered.  _It didn't seem likely. Although... That was what everyone had thought about Kokichi and Shuichi until a week or two into their relationship, when it truly made sense to the world._

 

  But knowing Kokichi, this statement was only a partial truth, and so Shuichi saved his feelings about the matter for a later time and inquired:

 

_ When? _

 

  This time around, there was no need to conjure up a whole letter, as he was sitting right next to Kokichi, whom he would most likely be passing notes back and forth with the entire class period.

 

  And so when the teacher glanced away, he plopped the small scrap of paper onto the gremlins desk, not letting the other see any possible reaction to the news on his face. That could wait, at least until Shuichi was sure it was a credible story.

  In response to the note being dropped on his desk, Kokichi tore out his own scrap of paper, blocked Shuichi from reading what he was writing with his arm and one of Shuichi's books, and wrote: 

 

_ 2nd Hour, dumby! When I wrote the note <3 When else? _

 

  Shuichi attempted to write a reply, demanding answers to more questions, before Kokichi reached over and grabbed Shuichi's pen, leaning over and whispering in his ear, “We are in class, Mr. Detective. Some of us want to learn, not pass notes!”

 

 Kokichi’s sudden good-student declaration didn’t fool Shuichi for even a second, and so the detective, as his boyfriend called him, decided to temporarily drop the subject. The truth would come out eventually.

 

* * *

 

  After getting a tray full of food, Shuichi made his way to his usual table, where Kaede, Kaito, Maki, Tsumugi,  and Kokichi were waiting for lunch. However, the moment he arrived, there was something asked of him.

 

  “Care to escort me to the library, Saihara-chan?” Kokichi suggests, standing up from his seat at the table, as if the request was more of a demand.

 

  “Sure…” Shuichi replies, knowing that something was up; Kokichi never went to the library, regardless of his extensive knowledge on novels. They were too boring, according to the purple haired boy himself. 

 

  And so, getting curious glances from his table-mates, he was dragged off in the opposite direction of the supposed destination. Kaede was surely going to interrogate Shuichi on this matter when he got back.

 

  In the end, the pair found their way to the roof of the school, somewhere they weren’t technically supposed to have access to, but a large chunk of the students went to it anyway.

 

  At first, neither of them spoke. They simply stared at one another in silence, as if waiting for a cue to speak.

 

  Shuichi broke the silence. He usually was the one to.

   “So…”

 

  “If I tell you another secret, do you prooomise not to get mad?” Kokichi finally asks, tilting his head slightly.

 

  “...” Shuichi pauses, glancing quizzically at the other. Kokichi was standing straight, which meant that whatever it was couldn’t be too serious, and his tone of voice was even, which meant it had nothing to do with Kokichi, “I promise.”

 

  “I didn’t actually see them kiss,” Kokichi begins, staring off into the distance.  _Could it all have been a lie? No. that wasn't like Kokichi. There had to at least be some truth in his earlier statement._

 

  “Oh?” Shuichi asks, matching his gaze to where Oumas fell. The sky looked pretty that day, painted with blues and pinks like cotton candy.

 

  “But they  _ are  _ together…” Kokichi says decisively, pointing at Shuichi, as if to strengthen his claim.  _Amami and Shinguuji... Yeah, it was going to take Shuichi a while to get used to the idea of that._

 

  “And you’re sure?” Shuichi asks lightly, but Ouma takes it seriously, staring deeply into his eyes.

 

  “Positive.”

 

  And with that, the news of the unlikely romance between his peers was officially released out into the open. The only thing left to wonder was what Kokichi had to gain by spilling the beans to Shuichi, and why he had such a serious look on his face when talking about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...? Verdict? 
> 
> Does it completely suck? Probably.
> 
> Does it maybe have potential? Who knows.
> 
> For the record, I am not an Amaguuji shipper. But I think it's an interesting concept, and I know nothing about it. Maybe this is just an excuse for me to "research" it and finally see what the hype is about.


End file.
